


Positives and Negatives of Secret Identities

by Mod Bird Boy (Ninjaghoes)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, accent kink, im sorry dr saunders is so snacky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaghoes/pseuds/Mod%20Bird%20Boy
Summary: Acronix is horny, but Dr. Saunders has an upcoming appointment. He's hoping that time is on their side.





	Positives and Negatives of Secret Identities

Acronix slipped behind his brother, noticed but not acknowledged. He rested his chin on his shoulder as he prepared to speak. "You know what I'm in the mood for?" He asked suggestively, almost purring.

“I have things to do, you know. Unlike you, I have responsibilities.” Krux hissed as he moved back and turned to face his twin.

“Come on, brother! It will only be a moment!” Acronix nearly whined, throwing his arms out for emphasis. 

Krux looked to his watch. They have a short amount of time, but once Acronix wants something, he will find a way to get it. He sighed. “If you continue to pester me, you should expect retaliation.”

Acronix smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

Krux grabbed his brother by the wrists, slamming him onto the nearest surface, which happened to be his desk. He leaned down, their faces only inches away. “You’re just begging to get fucked, aren’t you?”

“I can’t say that I’m not.” Acronixgrinned, challenging his brother.

Krux growled as he tightened his grip. “You should really know better than this by now.” 

“What can I say? You look rather tempting in uniform.” 

Krux forced his mouth on his brothers, slipping his tongue in for an easy battle of domination. Acronix was strong, yes, but he was too soft. He would never stand a chance, always melting at his siblings touch. Krux pulled his mouth away. "You taste too sweet."

"Well- hah- you taste too bitter!" Acronix was already near out of breath, yet he wasn't tired enough to rest his tongue.

Krux smirked. "Done already? Here I thought you'd be putting up a fight."

"As if!" Acronix scoffed, yet had trouble finding a smart comeback. "If I'm weary of anything, it's your sour attitude!"

"Would you prefer I be more like you?" Krux chuckled darkly, rubbing his hands against his brothers thighs.

"And what's so wrong with that?" He asked defensively, turning his face away.

"You think you could fuck yourself half as good as I can?" Krux laughed at the suggestion. He ceased all movement as he waited for a response.

"W-Well-!" Acronix had to stop himself from continuing. If he said yes, they might stop! If he said no- well what would that do to his pride?

"Thought so." Krux grinned, slipping a hand beneath his brothers trousers. He popped the button open, pulling them down just enough for his ass to be bare. "That pride will be the death of you, boy." 

Acronix felt himself squirm from the criticism. "Don't act as if you're so humble, old man!" 

"Not humble, nor prideful. Simply aware of my abilities." Krux squeezed at his brothers arm. "Watch your tongue."

Acronix shuddered, willing his mouth shut. He clenched his fists to give himself something to focus on as he felt his pants be fully removed.

"Trying to ignore me now, are you?" Krux pulled Acronix to the very edge of the desk, his bare ass hanging off, legs spread. "You know that won't work."

Acronix had to hold in a gasp, yet the hitch in his breath was still there. His face flushed as he bit his tongue.

"Silent treatment? Let's see how long this lasts." Krux snorted. "Put a timer on that cursed Borgwatch of yours." Krux rubbed both hands along his brothers rear, slipping one up to his cock. Both hands worked their way around their focus areas, feeling for the best course of action. 

Acronix bit his lip as he felt his brother find his way around. One hand suddenly left as he heard a drawer open. There was no time for him to ponder what it was, as he felt a warm liquid drip down on his cock, gently making its way to his entrance. 

The hand on his cock began to move, squeezing lightly while it stroked the aching member. The other found its way to his entrance, pushing a single finger in, slowly preparing him for full penetration. This would have been fine- in fact, this would have been entirely normal- if it hadn't taken so long! Never sped up, never stopped, just the same maddening pace set from the start. Acronix wondered if he should check the time on his Borgwatch, but it seemed too close to admitting defeat. 

"The duration of this lasts as long as your silence, dear brother." Krux smirked, thumbing the head of his brothers cock- gently, but not so much as to make it ineffective. 

Acronix, at this point, was panting with desire, his cheeks flush and his eyes yearning. All it took was his voice to stop it, but that took the fun away from their game. Then again, Acronix was getting close to losing his mind. Krux had that sort of effect on people.

Krux began to feel all around his brothers body, up and down his thighs, scraping his nails along his trail. He slowly made his way down to the calves, stopping at the end. At his pause, he held a foot in each hand, staring down at his younger sibling. "I hope you know what a great brother you are."

Acronix looked at him curiously. What was he trying to do now?

"As obnoxious and distasteful you are, you somehow remain... endearing." Krux sighed, pressing a kiss to his brothers foot. "I do care dearly about you, you know."

Acronix could barely believe his ears! His brother wasn't affectionate to this extent, not even when they were kids! Maybe this was a ploy to get him to speak. But then again, he did sound rather convincing. 

"Besides, I doubt anyone could take my cock quite as well as you do." Krux grinned, making sure to catch the others reaction.

"And here I thought you were playing nice!" Acronix nearly groaned. He quickly covered his mouth as he realized his words. 

"So all it takes is a little kindness to break you?" Krux chuckled. "Or was that just your patience?"

Acronix growled at his own careless mistake. "Get on with it, old man. Or were you sincere in your previous endeavors?" 

"You act as though I would lie to you? My intentions are truly for the greater good." Krux bent Acronix over, his knees nearly hitting his shoulders, so that the two could be closer. "Dear brother, you think so lowly of me."

"No- I just!" Acronix sighed. "Just fuck me already." 

"As you wish." Krux finished the preparation swiftly as he readied himself to enter. He finally, FINALLY, pushed his way in.

Acronix had to grab at something. His legs were closest, as he reached to them to sink his nails in. Teeth clenched as his brother fully entered.

"Are you enjoying yourself now?" Krux asked. His brothers cheeky grin was all he needed as an answer. Right as he began thrusting, he heard a knock at the door.

"Doctor Saunders? Your three o' clock is here!" A voice called from behind the door. 

"I am needing just a moment!" Krux called back in his accent, cursing his very existence. He didn't slow his pace, though his brother was giggling like a schoolgirl. 

"Alright, Doctor! I'll inform you that they seem very impatient, so please do hurry!" The voice sounded again.

"Ah, yes yes, just a teeny tiny bit longer!" He called, before lowering his voice. "Don't laugh at me with my dick in your ass."

Acronix chose to test his luck and shout. "Oh Doctor Saunders! You're so-!" His mouth was quickly covered.

"Ah- Doctor Saunders? Is someone else in there with you?" The voice now sounded slightly concerned, if not intrigued.

"Just a friendly friend, no worry! I am needing just a little more privacy so if you could be leaving now?" Krux tried his best to send this guy off. Though he got no reply, he had the feeling he was listening in. "So, you are liking getting fucked by the Saunders? You like being little slutty slut for the doctor?" 

Acronix spoke as the hand on his mouth was removed. "Ah- yes- Doctor Saunders!" He was halfway between laughing and groaning. As it was easily the most entertaining thing he's ever seen, it was also weirdly sexy.

"So you are liking this, yes?" Krux smirked. "I am sure your greedy little ass is needing a good fucky fuck!" 

"B-Brother!" Acronix nearly whimpered. "Please!"

"Please what? You are needing to be clearer!" Krux spoke back, still keeping up with his accent.

"Harder!" He cried out, his nails finally breaking skin.

"Whatever you are wanting, brother!" Krux quickened his pace, slamming in and out, anything to make his brother cry for more.

"I'm so- close!" Acronix informed, looking up longingly. 

"You may be finishing now, my little brother." Krux permitted. 

Acronix did as he was told. Groans quickly turned to whimpers as his brother kept thrusting through his orgasm. 

Krux chased his own release, quickly finding it. He grunted as he came, filling his brothers ass to the brim. "I am needing to be going now." He pulled his cock out, leaving Acronix half naked on his desk as he reorganized himself. "I will be returning later. Do not try to be causing the trouble."

And with that he was gone. At least, for now. Acronix pulled himself back up to sit up straight. He wiped his brow of sweat as he pondered. How in the world did that happen and how was that such a turn on? He had to make a note of this. Doctor Saunders is a sexy, sexy man.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm,,, sorry?? You had to read that??? The idea came, I left it unfinished, and here it is. Completed. Mostly.


End file.
